Hilflos
by Inquisitin
Summary: Ryoga in - für ihn - ganz ungewohnter Situation...
1. Default Chapter

Ranma 1/2 wurde von Rumiko Takahashi erfunden. Die Rechte an den Figuren liegen somit bei ihr und ihrem Verlag. Die Geschichte dient keinem finanziellen Zweck sondern ist einfach Ausdruck eines Fans.  
  
Gleich eines vorweg, diese Geschichte mag vielleicht etwas ungewöhnlich sein, die Charaktere möglicherweise nicht unbedingt so zeigen, wie die Autorin es sich gedacht hatte, doch zu meiner Verteidigung *g*, ich habe die Serie erst vor kurzem kennengelernt und mich noch nicht so stark darin vertiefen können. Darum bitte ich für eventuelle Faux-Pas gleich um Entschuldigung, denn das letzte, das ich möchte, ist jemanden damit auf den Schlips zu treten.  
  
Ryogas Kopf stand kurz vor einer Explosion. Er stöhnte auf. Schmerzen pulsten durch seinen Körper, schienen Bewegungen praktisch unmöglich zu machen. Ranma mußte ihn dieses Mal aber ziemlich erwischt haben. Noch mit geschlossenen Augen betastete er seinen Leib, überall blaue Flecken. Übelkeit würgte ihn, er kotzte Blut. Worum war es dieses Mal gegangen? Langsam ließ auch sein Kopfweh nach, er sah wieder klarer. Ach ja, um Akane ... von wem sie sich zum Geburtstag hätte einladen lassen.... Ryogas Kopf brummte, er knurrte unwillig vor sich hin, als er sich versuchte sich aufzurichten. Nur langsam gelang ihm das, jede Bewegung tat ihm weh, aber schließlich hatte er es geschafft. Als er nun auch langsam seine Augen aufschlug und sich umsah, da traf ihn fast der Schlag. Obgleich sie leicht geschwollen waren und ein leichter Schleier vor ihnen lag, erkannte er dennoch den Kerker, in dem er saß. „Wie... Wo..." Langsam nur ließen die Schmerzen nach, die ihn prägten, der Schleier schien sich zu lüften. Noch zweimal mußte er sich übergeben, bis es ihm langsam wieder besser ging. Stunden schien das zu dauern. Die noch verbliebene Übelkeit und die Schmerzen, die ihn noch quälten ließen sich ertragen. Als er sich langsam erhob, schüttelte ihn kurz Schwindel, der sich aber auch bald schon legte.  
  
Nun endlich sah er sich in der Lage den Raum wirklich zu mustern. Was er sah, war ein Kerker, feucht, kalt und schimmelig. Feuchtes Stroh lag auf dem Boden, zwischen den Halmen tummelten sich Flöhe und anderes Ungeziefer, die Pritsche, auf der er gelegen hatte, war schmal, kaum breit genug um ihn zu halten.  
  
Stunde um Stunde verging, Ewigkeiten schien es zu dauern, bis er andere Geräusche hörte, als die, die das Ungeziefer machte oder die er selber verursachte. Als sich die Tür mit lautem Knarren öffnete, da konnte er es kaum glauben. Ryoga stand auf, mit schwankenden Füßen. Noch bevor er zu Boden fallen konnte, wurde er gepackt und hochgerissen. „Nix da, jetzt wird nicht mehr gepennt..." Eine rauhe Männerstimme hatte das gesagt, kräftige Arme rissen ihn mit – mehr schleifend und tragend, als selbständig gehend, verließ er den Raum mit dem Fremden.  
  
Eine Ewigkeit schienen sie so gegangen zu sein, Ryogas Kopf – obwohl langsam besser – tat immer noch weh. Schließlich waren die Gänge, durch die sie gegangen waren wohl zu Ende, der Fremde öffnete noch die Tür und stieß ihn dann halb schon in den Raum hinein. Seltsamerweise jedoch mit dem Gesicht in die Richtung, aus der sie gekommen waren. Die Tür flog zu und Ryoga wurde weitergeschleift. Je mehr sie sich von der Tür weg bewegten, umso mehr größer schien der Raum zu sein. Der Fremde hielt Ryoga fest zu Boden gedrückt. Erst nach einer schier endlosen Zeit durfte er sich umdrehen. Was er sah, das verblüffte ihn. An einem Tisch saßen 8 oder 9 Männer, allesamt gekleidet in etwas, das ihm fremd war und doch – hatte er solche Bilder nicht erst vor kurzem gesehen? Schwarze Kleidung, weiße Perücken mit Löckchen.... Egal. Ryoga interessierte das eigentlich nicht, er sah sich ein wenig um. Das, was er bemerkte, verpaßte ihm einen furchtbaren Schrecken. Ranma hing an Ketten an der Wand und vor ihm ... vor ihm kauerte ein Mädchen mit schwarzen Haaren. „Akane?" Das Mädchen drehte sich um, mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht, sah Ryoga kurz in die Augen und dann wieder zu Boden. Ihr Blick war so unendlich traurig gewesen. „Akane! Was ..." „Schweig er!", donnerte es von einem der 9, „Er hast erst dann zu sprechen, wenn wir es ihm gestatten..." Verblüfft hielt Ryoga inne, wurde wütend, was ihn aber nur dazu brachte sich zu übergeben. Er bemerkte gar nicht so recht, wie er an die Wand gekettet wurde, direkt neben Ranma. Auch dieser schien sich nicht so ganz wohl zu fühlen, er wirkte leicht grün im Gesicht.  
  
„Und nun laßt uns fortfahren in der Untersuchung...." Ein herrischer Wink von einem der 9 erfolgte, Akane wurde hochgezerrt und mit den gefesselten Armen in einen Hacken gehangen, der von der Decke baumelte, wenige Minuten später hing sie ein paar Zentimeter darüber. Das Oberteil wurde ihr vom Leib gerissen. Ryoga sah ihren Rücken, so schön weiß und weich... Doch dem Knecht schien das egal zu sein, dieser nahm eine Peitsche von der Wand und begann auf das arme Mädchen einzuschlagen. Stundenlang schien er das zu tun, bis aus Akanes Rücken langsam Blutstropfen rannen. Seltsamerweise hatte sie keinen Laut von sich gegeben, nur ihr Kopf hatte ruckartig sich nach vor und nach hinten geschleudert. Ein Seufzen drang aus ihrem Mund. Ryoga versuchte all diese Zeit die Ketten abzulegen, was ihm aber nicht gelang, durch die Übelkeit war er einfach zu kraftlos und Ranma sah ihm nur hilflos zu, hatte er schon seine Erfahrungen hier gesammelt? Er wirkte so unendlich müde.... „Gut... Und nun ihn!" Der Knecht packte Ranma, löste seine Ketten, riß ihm die Kleider vom Leib und fesselte ihn an die Streckbank. Dort zog er die Fesseln so stramm, daß Ranma sich fast schon vom Brett zu lösen schien. „Bitte! Laßt uns gehen!" „Schweige er. Er hat nur zu reden, wenn er gefragt wird!" Wieder dieser gnadenlose Unterton in der Stimme. „Weiter!" Der Knecht drehte die Kurbel noch weiter, Ranma's Knochen knackten leicht, ein Zeichen dafür, daß genau der rechte Grad erreicht war. „Bitte, nicht weiter..." Noch während er leise diese Worte gesprochen hatte, holte der Knecht eine Gerte hervor und begann auf den Körper einzuschlagen. Jeder dieser Schläge hinterließ eine leichte Druckstelle auf dem Körper des Jungen, obwohl sie nur leicht geführt waren, hörte Ryoga bis zu ihm das Pfeifen, als die Gerte durch die Luft gezogen wurde, auch bei ihm zeigten sich langsam Anzeichen von Striemen, die die Haut noch lange kennzeichnen würden, auch auf seiner Haut waren langsam Blutstropfen zu erkennen. Als der Knecht die Gerte wegsteckte, atmete Ranma tief durch, im Gegensatz zu Akane hatte er geschrieen, was seine Lunge hergab. Nun kam der Knecht zu ihm, zu Ryoga. Doch er holte keines dieser teuflischen Schlaginstrumente, sondern von einem Brett ganz aus seiner Nähe eine Nadel. Verwirrt blickte Ryoga diese an. „Was...?" Der Knecht riß ihm das Hemd auf, setzte die Nadel an mehrere Stellen und stach hinein. Schmerz durchfuhr den verlorenen Junge jedes Mal. Mit diesem kleinen Marterwerkzeug ging der Knecht zu den Männern, überreichte ihnen selbige und setzte sich dann auf einen Schemel ganz in der Ecke. Er wartete. Lange, wie es schien, saß er einfach nur so da und die Männer am Tisch berieten. Auf einen Wink hin eilte der Knecht zu ihnen, dann zu Ryoga. Diesen nahm er von seinen Ketten ab und zerrte ihn zu einem seltsamen Stuhl. Der war über und über mit Dornen gespickt. Auf diesen mußte sich Ryoga setzen. Die Lederriemen wurden ihm umgelegt, damit er sich nicht zu befreien vermochte. Nur die Beine waren frei. Der Knecht holte aus der Ecke ein seltsames Holzgestell, legte dieses um das rechte Bein von Ryoga und schloß es. Mit sichtlicher Anstrengung betätigte er einen Hebel, woraufhin sich das Holzgestell enger und enger zusammenzog. Bald schon vermeinte Ryoga zu sterben. „Bitte, aufhören!" Der Knecht hielt inne, warf einen Blick auf die Männer und nahm das Gerät dann ab, dafür zog er die Lederriemen am Sessel stärker an. Schmerzen durchzogen den armen, verlorenen Jungen in einem selten zuvor gekannten Ausmaß. Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, daß ihn seine Kräfte scheinbar verlassen hatten oder wie war es sonst zu erklären, daß er so hilflos in den Fesseln hing? Nein, das durfte doch nicht sein. Er sah sich im Raum um. Der Knecht holte zwischenzeitlich Akane wieder herab, hieß sie, sich in die Ecke setzen. Und Ranma, der wurde einfach beinhart von ihm ignoriert. 


	2. Kapitel 2

Ranma 1/2 wurde von Rumiko Takahashi erfunden. Die Rechte an den Figuren liegen somit bei ihr und ihrem Verlag. Die Geschichte dient keinem finanziellen Zweck sondern ist einfach Ausdruck eines Fans.  
  
Gleich eines vorweg, diese Geschichte mag vielleicht etwas ungewöhnlich sein, die Charaktere möglicherweise nicht unbedingt so zeigen, wie die Autorin es sich gedacht hatte, doch zu meiner Verteidigung *g*, ich habe die Serie erst vor kurzem kennengelernt und mich noch nicht so stark darin vertiefen können. Darum bitte ich für eventuelle Faux-Pas gleich um Entschuldigung, denn das letzte, das ich möchte, ist jemanden damit auf den Schlips zu treten.  
  
Der Knecht hielt inne, warf einen Blick auf die Männer und nahm das Gerät dann ab, dafür zog er die Lederriemen am Sessel stärker an. Schmerzen durchzogen den armen, verlorenen Jungen in einem selten zuvor gekannten Ausmaß. Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, daß ihn seine Kräfte scheinbar verlassen hatten oder wie war es sonst zu erklären, daß er so hilflos in den Fesseln hing? Nein, das durfte doch nicht sein. Er sah sich im Raum um. Der Knecht holte zwischenzeitlich Akane wieder herab, hieß sie, sich in die Ecke setzen. Und Ranma, der wurde einfach beinhart von ihm ignoriert.  
  
„Nein!!!!"gellte Ranmas Schrei durch den Raum, als er sah, daß man Akane auch noch die letzten Kleider vom Leibe riß und sie begann zu rasieren, ihr die Haare – wirklich alle Haare – zu entfernen, am Kopf war das ja nicht so sehr das Problem, der Knecht nahm ein Messer und rasierte sie, aber schon die Achselhaare wurden für sie ein Problem. Lautlos weinte das Mädchen in sich hinein. „Schweige er!" „Nein, ihr Bastarde, ihr Schwein, das könnt ihr nicht machen. Ist es nicht schlimm genug, daß ihr uns gepeitscht und gefoltert habt? ... daß ihr uns verbrannt und mit Schürhaken versengt habt? Laßt ihr wenigstens dieses bißchen Würde..." Wut funkelte in seinen ermüdeten Augen auf, das gab ihm wenigstens wieder ein wenig Leben zurück. „Die Birne, Herr?" Der Knecht holte eine der Schweige-Instrumentarien her, doch der Vorsitzende der 9 winkte ab. Die Birne wurde wieder an ihren Platz gelegt und statt dessen holte er einen Kübel aus der Ecke, tauchte ihn in ein Faß ein und schüttete den Inhalt über Ranma. Dieser fing an zu prusten, als das kalte Wasser seinen geschundenen Leib übergoß. Vor den erstaunten Augen der 9 wurde Ranma zu einem Mädchen. „Ein Hexer!" Der älteste der Männer war einem Infarkt nahe, das sah Ryoga genau. Dadurch, daß Ryogas Hände kleiner und schmäler geworden waren durch die Verwandlung gelang es ihr nun mit Mühe durch die Ketten hindurch zu schlüpfen und mit taumelnden Schritten einer Wand zuzueilen. Dort riß er ein Brandzeichen aus dem glühenden Kohlebecken. Der Knecht war vor Erstaunen ganz sprachlos, er bewegte sich nicht, das war ihm noch nicht untergekommen. Die Wut schenkte Ranma Kräfte, die sein Gesundheitszustand eigentlich nicht hätte zulassen sollen. Wütend taumelte er auf die Männer zu, schlug einem von ihnen das Zeichen ins Gesicht. Jener wehrte sich, aber das Mal würde ihm bleiben, soviel war gewiß. „Und nun, laßt uns frei! Uns alle!" „Das würde ihm so passen. Das ist zwar noch nicht passiert, doch vor unser aller Augen die Hand des Teufels zu sehen, ist eine Bestätigung für unsere Arbeit und macht zudem ein Geständnis völlig überflüssig..." „Ranma..."flüsterte Ryoga. Doch noch bevor dieser sich umdrehen konnte hatte ihr der Knecht eins übergebraten und zog sie neben Akane in die Höhe. Ryoga verdrehte die Augen, es wurde schwarz um ihn.  
  
Als er wieder zu sich kam, wußte er erst nicht so recht, wo er sich befand.  
  
Ein lauter Schrei entrang sich seiner Kehle, noch bevor er so recht wußte, was geschah. Kräftig wurde er hin und her geschüttelt, bis er wieder klar sah. „Geht es wieder? Du mußt eingeschlafen sein, Ryoga." Akane sah ihm direkt ins Gesicht, besorgt erst, dann, als sie die Verwirrung in seinem Gesicht sah, belustigt. „Du mußt ja einen ganz schönen Alptraum gehabt haben..." Sie lachte. „Ja, das war es." „Lieb von dir, daß du mich abholen wolltest. Aber vielleicht war das Thema dieser Stunde doch nicht so ganz das Deine, die Hexenverfolgung in Europa ist nicht für jeden, vor allem, weil Herr Sakaki sehr lebendig schildert." „Ja, da wirst du wohl recht haben." „Und? Hättest du Lust auf ein Eis?" Ryoga nickte, Arm in Arm verließen sie das Klassenzimmer und die Schule..... 


End file.
